Yeoboseyo
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: just read this D.OxAllSEME , GS


YEOBOSEOYO…

CAST :

DO KYUNG SOO

KIM JONG IN a.k.a KAI

PARK CHAN YEOL

KIM JOON MYUN a.k.a SUHO

OH SE HUN

WU YI FAN a.k.a KRIS

AND OTHER

GENRE : SAD ROMANCE, HURT, ETC

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

AUTHOR : Y.P [FB : PUTERI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN (POST DISANA LEBIH DULU)]

**WUAHAHA, Y.P DATANG BAWA FF BARU YANG BAKAL BIKIN HEBOH, NIH FF DI BUAT WAKTU DENGER LAGU NUEST-HELLO, JADI KALO BACA NIH FF Y.P ANJURIN SAMBIL DENGER TUH LAGU.**

SUMARRY :

_APAKAH DUNIA INI ADALAH SEBUAH PERMAINAN MENURUTMU ?_

_MEMPERMAINKAN KU, JUGA ORANG LAIN_

_SUNGGUH, 1 HAL YANG KU INGINKAN DARIMU, YAITU KAU SENDIRI_

_TIDAK LEBIH…_

**#Kai SIDE**

Seorang namja berseragam S.M ART HIGH SCHOOL bername tag 'Kim Jong In' tengah berlari menuju taman setelah pulang sekolah. Dengan senyum yang merekah dan dengan perasaan yang bahagia, namja yang kerap di panggil Kai itu mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru taman untuk mencari yeojachingunya 'Do Kyung Soo'. "dingin… Noona, eodiga ?" guman Kai sambil mengeratkan syalnya, memang saat itu adalah saat musim dingin jadi udaranya sangatlah dingin. Sudah 30 menit dia menunggu di taman itu, namun Kyung Soo tidak datang juga sedari tadi.

DRTTT… DRTTT…

Handphone Kai bergetar menandakan pesan masuk, Kaipun merogoh sakunya dan memeriksa pesan tersebut yang ternyata di kirim oleh Kyung Soo.

_From : Kyungie :*_

_To : Jongie_

_ Mianhea Jongie, aku sedang ada kelas tambahan, jadi pulang lah. Mianhae, lain kali ne aku sangat sibuk. Jongie Saranghae :*_

Kai pun hanya bisa menghela napas, tidak hanya kali ini saja Kyung Soo membatalkan janjinya namun sudah beberapa kali. Dengan langkah gotai Kaipun meninggalkan taman tersebut, tanpa di duga satu tetes air mata keluar tepat dari mata onyx Kai "hikss… Noona, waeyo ? apa aku tidak sempurna di matamu ?" guman Kai sambil berjalan ke arah halte bis di dekat taman tersebut.

**#Chanyeol Side**

Sedari tadi namja bertubuh tinggi yang biasa di panggil dengan 'Chanyeol' tersebut tengah memeluk erat seorang yeoja bermata bulat dan cantik bernama 'Do Kyung Soo' di atas kasur miliknya "Kyungie, kenapa wajahmu begitu cantik" kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus pelan pipi chubby milik Kyung Soo "nan molla~" jawab Kyung Soo sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam. Chanyeolpun mencium bibir Kyung Soo, melumatnya, dan menggigitnya pelan membuat Kyung Soo melenguh nikmat.

DRTT… DRTTT…

Handphone milik Kyung Soo tiba-tiba berbunyi dan membuat Chanyeol harus melepaskan ciumannya "nugu ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil handphone milik Kyung Soo yang ada di meja nakas yang dekat dengan kasurnya. Dengan cepat Kyung Soo merebut handphonenya dan berlari ke arah pintu dan keluar.

Chanyeol hanya diam menunggu Kyung Soo datang, memang Chanyeol memiliki kecurigaan terhadap yeojachingunya itu namun dia tidak mau berburuk sangka dan hanya diam. "ah, mianhae Yeolli, aku harus pulang, dosen mencariku untuk melatih vocal para mahasiswa disana, tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya Kyung Soo saat kembali memasukki kamar Chanyeol sambil memasang jaket dan dan syalnya "ne, gwenchanayo" jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di tepi kasurnya. Kyung Soopun mencium pelan bibir lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. "Kyungie, I trust you" guman Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya, entah sejak kapan Chanyeol menangis.

**#SUHO SIDE**

Namja yang memiliki senyum angelic yang bernama 'Kim Joon Myun' atau kerap di panggil dengan nama 'Suho' itu tengah berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia menunggu yeojachingunya yang tidak datang sedari tadi, diapun menelpon yeoja tersebut karena takut yeoja tersebut terjadi apa-apa.

"yeoboseoyo ?" kata orang di seberang telpon sana tepatnya yeojachingunya "Kyungie kau dimana ? kenapa sedari tadi tidak pulang ?" tanya Suho pelan "ah itu, aku ada kelas tambahan, ini aku mau pulang, pai" jelas Kyung Soo lalu langsung menutup telponnya dan Suho.

Suhopun memasukki rumahnya dengan gotai lalu menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa. Jujur saja, Suho selalu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyung Soo namun dia tidak tau apa sebabnya. Suho selalu membandingkan sifat Kyung Soo yang dulu dan sekarang yang sangat berbeda, dulu Kyung Soo selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan selalu menerima cumbuan Suho. Namun sekarang, malah Kyung Soo sangat jarang di rumah. "Kyungie, DON'T TELL ME LIE" guman Suho sambil menangis.

**#Se Hun Side**

Sedari tadi Sehun menunggu yeojachingunya di toko es krim tempat dia bekerja part time. Padahal yeojachingu sudah berjanji akan datang ke toko es krimnya, Sehunpun melihat ke arah jamtangannya. Dan tentu saja, 1 jam lagi toko ini akan di tutup.

Sehunpun mengirim pesan ke yeoja tersebut, dan beberpa menit kemudian handphonenya berbunyi.

_From : Mrs. Oh_

_To : Mr. Oh_

_ Mianhae jagya, aku sekarang ada tugas kelompok dan harus mengerjakannya hari ini dan tidak bisa di tunda. Mianhae, lain kali ne. Muach, Kyungie 3 Sehun._

Sehunpun hanya bisa menghela napas, diapun duduk sambil menunggu pelanggan datang. Tidak terasa setetes air mata turun dari matanya "Sehun gwencahayo ?" tanya seorang yeoja manis kepadanya "ne Luhan Noona, hanya kelelahan" jawab Sehun lalu mengedarkan penglihatannya ke arah seorang pelanggan yang baru masuk ke dalam tokonya. "OI Kai !" panggil Sehun kepada namja tersebut, "Oi… ku kau sudah pulang" kata Kai sambil tersenyum, namun biarpun dia tersenyum tetap saja Sehun mengetahui kalau Kai sahabatnya sedari kecil sedang bersedih. "gwenchanayo Kai ?" tanya Sehun kepada Kai, "ne, gwenchanayo, huh… padahal hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamanya, namun dia tidak bisa" jawab Kai sambil menutup wajahnya, Sehunpun tahu bagaimana rasanya sangat tahu bahkan. Sakit, dan tentu saja membuatmu kecewa.

**#KRIS SIDE**

"Kyungie eodiga ?" guman Kris sambil melihat jam tangannya, sudah dua jam dia menunggu Kyung Soo di dalam restaurant milik appanya. Namun Kris selalu berpikir positif kalau Kyung Soo sedang sibuk jadi datang terlambat. "huh…" hela Kris sambil merogoh saku jasnya, dan di tangannya sekarang adalah sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat cincin perak.

Kris sudah merencanakan ini dari 2 bulan yang lalu, dia berencana akan melamar Kyung Soo tepat di depan semua orang dan membuktikan bahwa Kyung Soo adalah miliknya. Segala macam sudah di atur dengan rapi, dan Krispun yakin bahwa Kyung Soo akan menerimanya.

Kris yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu datangnya Kyung Soo lalu menelpon Kyung Soo.

"yeoboseyo ?" tanya Kyung Soo dari seberang sana "baby, where are you ? you so late, you know" kata Kris sambil melihat cincin yang ada ditangan kanannya "mianhae darling, but im so busy" jawab Kyung Soo yang membuat Kris terdiam kemudian menghela napas "why ? you said you promised you will go to my restaurant today" tanya Kris sambil menahan air matanya "sorry, I really busy, and today I will back to home darling, bye darling" kata Kyung Soo lalu menutup telponnya.

Pertahanan Kris sekarang sudah tidak bisa di bendung, sekarang dia berjalan menuju mobilnya lalu pergi dengan kecepatan penuh. Diapun berhenti tepat di depan bar, lalu diapun masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Saat dia berjalan ke dalam bar tersebut, sangat banyak yeoja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Kris pun memesan bir 1 gelas besar penuh lalu meminumnya, di pandanginya cincin yang ada di tangannya. "Kyungie, hikss…" tangis Kris sambil meminum birnya. Dia sangat suka datang ke bar ini bersama dengan Kyung Soo, minumbir bersama, bersenang-senang, dan menghabiskan malam disini. Krispun hanya bisa menangis sambil berteriak tidak karuan.

Kyung Soopun tiba di depan rumah Suho, kemudian diapun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. "Kyungie…" panggil Suho sambil berjalan ke arahnya lalu memeluknya "ne oppa ?" tanya Kyung Soo kepada Suho. Suhopun mencium bibir kissable milik Kyung Soo ganas, ya Suho sangat merindukan bibir yeoja yang ada di depannya ini, Kyung Soo pun membalas perlakuan Suho. Mereka berduapun menonton Movie di kamar Suho sambil berpelukan, Kyung Soopun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Suho.

"oppa, aku mengantuk" kata Kyung Soo sambil bergerak mencari posisi terenak di dada Suho, "ne tidurlah" kata Suho lalu mencium kening Kyung Soo kemudian merebahkan tubuh Kyung Soo di kasur.

Sehun dan Kai sekarang sedang berada di taman kota setelah Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, entahlah sedari tadi mereka berdua hanya duduk diam di atas ayunan. Kai hanya diam dan memikirkan bagaimana cara menarik perhatian Kyung Soo agar Kyung Soo lebih memperhatikannya, dan sedangkan Sehun memikirkan mencari tempat kerja lebih bagus agar Kyung Soo mau melihatnya bekerja.

"huh… kalau mencari tempat kerja yang lain apakah aku bisa menyesuaikan diri di tempat kerja tersebut" guman Sehun, Kai hanya diam dan tidak mendengarkan apapun "apakah aku harus ikut lomba dance itu, agar aku bisa terkenal dan menjadi namja sempurna di matanya" guman Kai. Mereka berduapun hanya menghela napas dan tetap diam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Krispun mengelilingi kota dengan mobilnya, dan tiba-tiba dia melihat Kyung Soo memasuki rumah seseorang, namun dia tidak peduli mungkin itu hanya salah penglihatannya saja karena dia baru saja meminum bir lumayan banyak. Krispun menghentikan mobilnya di taman kemudian duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman tersebut. Sehun dan Kai pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kris yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya "hikss… Kyungie, why you do its like this with me… Do Kyung Soo hikss…" tangis Kris sambil menutup wajahnya membuat Sehun dan Kai melototkan mata mereka, tentu saja nama kekasih mereka sekarang sedang disebut-sebut oleh Kris. "annyeong haseyo, jeosonghamnida tapi… bolehkah aku bertanya siapa Kyung Soo itu ?" tanya Kai untuk memastikan apakah itu benar-benar Kyung Soo atau bukan "dia yeoja yang sangat cantik, dia sudah tinggal di rumahku selama 1 tahun, dan hari ini aku ingin melamarnya namun dia tidak datang karena dia sibuk… hikss…" jelas Kris sambil menatap Kai sendu, Sehun dan Kai pun hanya memandang Kris kasihan "hyung harus kuat ne, aku juga sekarang seperti hyung, tapi kenapa nama kekasih hyung mirip sekali dengan nama kekasihku ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya, kenapa nama kekasih mereka sama itulah yang ada di pikiran Kai "aku tidak tau, ah thank for your solution brother, ah have to go" kata Kris lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang masih terdiam dan bingung.

Chanyeol sekarang sedang mencari sesuatu di lemarinya, dan dia keluarkan sebuah buku dari sana lalu membawanya ke arah meja kerjanya. Di bukanya buku itu dan disana terdapat beberapa fotonya bersama Kyung Soo, saat mereka di pantai, saat mereka di taman, saat mereka di atas kasur sambil menyatukan bibir mereka. Chanyeolpun tertawa saat melihat fotonya bersama Kyung Soo, namun seketika senyumnya hilang saat seseorang menekan bell rumahnya. Diapun berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya, di bukanya pintu tersebut dan yang datang itu adalah Kris "ah hyung masuklah" kata Chanyeol lalu menyuruh Kris duduk di dalam ruang kerjanya "hyung aku akan membuatkanmu susu hangat, ah… kau sangat menyengat dengan bau alcohol itu" kata Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan susu hangat agar Kris bisa meringankan pusingnya.

Krispun berjalan menuju meja kerja Chanyeol, sedari tadi Kris selalu melihat buku yang terletak di meja kerja Chanyeol. "Hyung ini dia" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Kris kembali duduk dan meminum susu hangat itu. Chanyeolpun kembali melihat-lihat fotonya bersama Kyung Soo. Karena Kris sangat penasaran, Krispun berjalan kea rah Chanyeol lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol "sedang apa kau ?" tanya Kris kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeolpun hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris "hanya melihat-lihat fotoku bersama yeojachinguku" jawab Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan foto Kyung Soo kepada Kris. Kris begitu terkejut kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol, Chanyeol begitu terkejut saat Kris menarik kerahnya "hyung waeyo ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, Chanyeol mengira kalau Kris begini karena mabuk "KENAPA KYUNG SOO BERSAMAMU ?!" bentak Kris yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, "hyung kau tau darimana kalau itu Kyung Soo ?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris "HIS MY GIRLFRIEND !" teriak Kris tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol dengan mata yang memerah menahan amarah. Chanyeol langsung membelalakan matanya kemudian melepaskan tangan Kris dari kerahnya "Hyung ! apa itu benar ? jangan berbohong" tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan tangisnya, ternyata firasatnya selama ini benar "YES, THAT RIGHT !" kata Kris dengan nada tinggi sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol, Chanyeolpun menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Sehun, aku ingin melihat wajah yeojachingumu boleh ?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Sehun yang masih terdiam di atas ayunan, "tentu, lihatlah cantik bukan" kata Sehun sambil memperlihatkan wallpaper handphonenya kepada Kai, dan seketika Kai menarik kerah Sehun kemudian meninju wajah Sehun dan membuat bibir Sehun berdarah "huhh… ternyata selama ini karenamu aku selalu di acuhkannya" kata Kai sambil menatap tajam Sehun "Kai apa maksudmu ?!" tanya Sehun kepada Kai lalu Sehunpun menarik kerah baju seragam Kai "lihatlah ! apa ini tidak mirip menurutmu oeh ?!" tanya Kai sambil memperlihatkan foto Kyung Soo yang ada di dalam handphonenya kepada Sehun, Sehunpun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dan menangis dengan kencang, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Suho kini menatapi wajah Kyung Soo yang sedang tertidur dalam damai, Suhopun mencium pelan pipi Kyung Soo lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil yeoja tersebut. Suhopun mengambil handphone Kyung Soo yang ada di meja nakas, saat Suho melihat wallpaper handphone Kyung betapa terkejutnya, wallpaper tersebut adalah foto Kyung Soo bersama seorang namja berkulit tan sambil berciuman. Gigi-gigi Suhopun mengeras dan air matanya tidak dpat di bendung. Kyung Soopun terbangun dan mendapati handphonenya sekrang ada di tangan Suho, Kyung Soopun merebut handphonenya lalu menatap tajam Suho. "jadi, karena dia kau begini kepadaku ?" tanya Suho kepada Kyung Soo sambil menunduk, entah saat ini Suho sangatlah bingung.

"hiks… Suho baboo… hikss" tangis Kyung Soo sambil memukul Suho, Suhopun hanya bisa terdiam dan beku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "ini semua gara-gara kau, kalau kau dulu tidak bertunangan dengan Lay mungkin aku akan selalu bersamamu" bentak Kyung Soo kepada Suho, Suhopun langsung menatap Kyung Soo terkejut bagaimana dia tau kalau aku pernah bertunangan dengan Lay saat kami berpacaran sampai sekarang "mianhae" itulah satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Suho.

Suhopun menerjang tubuh mungil Kyung Soo dan akhirnya Kyung Soo berada di bawahnya, Kyung Soopun hanya menatap sendu Suho. Suhopun mencium bibir Kyung Soo penuh nafsu, Kyung Soopun mau tidak mau membalasnya, tangan Suhopun menggelitik pinggang Kyung Soo dan membuat Kyung Soo melenguh. Lenguhan tersebut membuat Suho menjadi beringas mencium bibir kissable Kyug Soo. (…)

Pagipun tiba, entah kenapa Kyung Soo tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Diapun mengedarkan penglihatannya ke arah sampingnya dan melihat Suho memeluknya erat. Kyung Soo yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun mengambil sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Suho yang merasakann Kyung Soo tidak ada lagi di sampngnya kemudian terbangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya, Suhopun mengucek matanya kemudian melihat Kyung Soo masuk kekamar dengan memakai handuk.

"kau mau kemana ?" tanya Suho kepada Kyung Soo, "seperti biasa ke kampus" jawab Kyung Soo lalu melanjutkan memakai pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba Suho menarik tubuh Kyung Soo ke atas kasur "diam disini" perintah Suho keapda Kyung Soo, Kyung Soopun duduk di atas kasurnya dan melihat Suho yang berjalan menuju lemarinya. Entah sejak kapan Suho sudah berjalan kembali ke arah Kyung Soo sambil memegang tali. Kyung Soo yang terkejut langsung berlari menuju pintu kamarnya namun terlambat Suho sudah menariknya dan mengikat tangannya di atas kasur "oppa… waeyo ?" tanya Kyung Soo pelan "kau tidak boleh keluar" kata Suho lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut. Terdengar jelas di telinga Kyung Soo suara pintu di kunci dari luar.

Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju sekolah dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka berpikir mereka begitu menyedihkan. Tiba-tiba, Kim Jong Dae atau Chen mengejutkan mereka dari arah belakang "hey kalian berdua kenapa eoh ? kalian itu harus bahagia sebentar lagi aku akan menikah" kata Chen sambil mencium kening Sehun dan Kai untuk memancing mereka untuk mengejarnya, namun mereka hanya diam "hey !" teriak Chen lalu akhirnya membuat mereka menatap ke arahnya "aku dijodohkan oleh keluargaku namanya Do Kyung Soo" jelas Chen membuat Sehun dan Kai menangis, karena takut Chen pun berlari dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dengan perlahan, Kyung Soo mengambil pecahan gelas yang baru saja dia pecahkan, dengan bantuan kakinya dia pun menusuk dalam dadanya dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan darah bersimbah dimana-mana.

"yeoboseyo ?" (Chanyeol, Kris, Chen, Suho, Kai, Sehun)

Mereka berenam terkejut saat mendengar berita tersebut.

Ke esokan harinya, Kyung Soo di kuburkan di samping kuburan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berenam pun berkumpul di kamar Suho dan Kyung Soo, dengan pelan mereka berenam membuka diary Kyung Soo.

_Menyedihkan kenapa Suho harus berbohong kalau dia sudah punya tunangan… aku sangat sakit… aku akan balas dendam…_

_Hari ini ada namja bernama Kim Jong In, dia sangat baik… aku akan menjaganya sampa dia akan menemukan seseorang yang pantas…_

_Hari ini aku baru saja ditembak oleh namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun, aku kasihan dengan Luhan dia begitu takut kalau Sehun akan bersama dengan orang lain, dengan terpaksa aku bersama Sehun…_

_Kris… namja itu harus kehilangan kekasihnya karena orang tuaku… aku akan bersamanya beberapa saat…_

_Kau tau Chanyeol membuatku ternoda, dan memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya… aku pun menerimanya…_

_Kenapa orang tua ku harus menjodohkanku ! aku tidak mau ! biarkan aku sendiri ! Kim Jong Dae, dia hanyalah teman terbaik untukku…_

_Apa aku salah untuk membalaskan dendamku ? aku sudah puas… selamat tinggal dunia…_

END


End file.
